


A Super Romantic and Erotic Valentines Day Story

by fangirl72



Series: 2014 [6]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Massage, not sure about first time bottoming but its his first time with Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: Dean shows Jerry he loves him the only way he can.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: 2014 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049543
Kudos: 3





	A Super Romantic and Erotic Valentines Day Story

Dean/Jerry 

Not Safe For Work (Explicit): This work contains explicit sexual content including penetrative intercourse and mature language.

Tumblr Link: https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/76719896321/a-super-romantic-and-erotic-valentines-day-story

Some Things to Look Forward to: Erection, Dry Humping, Implication Oral Sex: Penis, Implication Homosexual Intercourse, Climax, Neck kissing, Stomach sucking, (past this point I can't read anymore due to personally triggering content but here's what I remember) Anal Fingering, Homosexual Intercourse 

Content Warning: Unprotected Sex

It was the first show since Jerry’s fall that put him in the hospital where Dean didn’t leave his side. It felt great to be on stage again and Jerry had a measure of excitement but he was caught off guard by Dean’s…energy.

When they got back to their dressing room he knew it was going to happen. They were never together in between shows. Usually, it was after the last one at 2am when they had to do something with all the pent up energy. Sure, they might share a kiss or two while Jerry was cuddled up next to Dean but this was not going to stop at a kiss.

Dean kissed Jerry, holding his face with both hands, their tongues moving in each other's mouths. Jerry wrapped both arms around him. Dean moved his mouth to Jerry’s jaw and neck. Jerry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and a moan escaped his lips.

Dean was acting so different he held him tighter but kissed him softer. They hastily took off their jackets and kicked off their shoes. Dean took off his pants before sitting down in front of Jerry. He took Jerry’s pants off while Jerry steadied himself holding onto Dean’s shoulders. Dean tugged at Jerry’s waist giving him the cue to sit on his lap. This was Jerry’s favorite move of Dean’s. He climbed into his lap and Dean’s hands went up the back of Jerry’s thighs to his ass. Jerry bit his lip and bent down to softly kiss Dean with his open mouth. This simple act was one of the most erotic shared between the two men.

He positioned himself just so that his ever growing erection was right up against Dean’s. What would happen at 2am after the show was this: There wasn’t a lot of kissing or touching or chit chat. It was just them releasing all the energy that was stored mostly in their groin.

Dean’s hand went up the back of Jerry’s shirt. 

“How’s your back, baby?”

“It’s okay,” replied Jerry. Dean didn’t usually call him baby like that with such affection. It was always, “fuck, oh, baby,” or “I’m gonna come, baby,” and even then it just slipped out.

“Does this feel alright,” Dean asked continuing to rub his back.

“That feels good,” Jerry said moving his hips at a steady, slow pace. One by one Dean undid the buttons on Jerry’s shirt and applied his lips to his chest. Each movement sent electricity through Jerry’s body.

Several minutes later, Jerry was riding Dean, all the sensations and pressure leading up to, he was sure, his greatest orgasm with Dean.

“Jer, we…need to…talk.”

“Now,” Jerry said breathing heavily.

“I won’t…have the nerve later…,” Dean struggled to say.

Jerry was getting so close. “Spit it out!”

“I want you.”

“You have me, Bubby” Jerry fisted Dean’s hair.

“I want…more.”

“You trying to say I’m not riding you hard enough?”--Jerry pulled Dean’s head back,--“I don’t think you could handle me, old man.”

“I want sex.”

I’ll sex you, boy. What did that even mean? Jerry leaned over Dean’s ear and said, “you want me to suck you?”

“I want to suck you...fuck you...anything...you want.”

“Oh, Paul…” Jerry rode Dean harder, the hardest he ever had. He couldn’t help it. Dean was turning him on so much. He never talked dirty like this. 

“Suck me till I’m dry. Fuck me till I’m sore. I’m yours.”

“I want to make you come.”

Jerry threw his head back as the force of his climax hit him. His hips bucked as he and Dean both rode out their orgasms.

Dean grabbed Jerry by the back of his head and kissed him long and hard. 

“Not tonight. Later, we’ll do everything you want.”

Dean stood by while Jerry shopped to his heart's content. He took him out for a meal. Now, they were in the hallway of their hotel room, Jerry holding his bags from his shopping spree. Dean looked left then right and gave Jerry the signal to jump in his arms. Jerry did so happily, carrying all his bags with one hand and putting the other arm around Dean’s neck. He walked inside, kicking the door behind him. A wordless tune came from his lips as he looked at Jerry. Tonight he was going to show him just what he meant to him 

“Boy, do I have plans for you. But first…”--he said as he held him closer and stared into his eyes--“take off your clothes.”

“Oh, Paul!”

“When you said take off your clothes this isn’t what I had in mind,” Jerry said as Dean scrubbed his head with shampoo.

“There will be plenty of time for that.” Dean turned Jerry around and tilted his head toward the water running his fingers lightly through his hair. 

“This is nice isn’t it,” Dean said then kissed Jerry.

“Yeah it is.” Jerry smiled.

All freshly showered and dry Dean lead his naked partner by the hand to the bed. 

“Now, lie on your stomach.”

“You got it!” 

Jerry hopped on the bed. He lay on his stomach and rested his head on his arms, while looking at Dean and biting his lip.

The will power Dean had to use to resist that boy. He looked so sexy, waiting for him but he was going to make Jerry as comfortable as he possibly could. 

“I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry,” Jerry called after him.

Dean came back with a towel and an assortment of oils and lotions. He set every thing down on the bed side table and unfolded the towel. He looked at Jerry’s ass and muttered what he wanted to do to him in Italian as he covered him with the towel, leaving his whole back exposed. Climbing on top of the bed, he reached for the bottle of lotion. Dean straddled Jerry’s thighs and put a good amount of the lotion in his palm. He rubbed his hands together then put them on Jerry. Starting at his lower back, he worked his way up to his shoulders.

“Mmmmm,” Jerry moaned.

“How’s your back, baby?”

“It has been hurting a little today, now that you mention it.”

“Dino, will make it all better.” He kissed him a few times in a line down his back and grabbed another bottle, opening the cap. “This one is supposed to be edible,” Dean said spilling the oil down Jerry’s back.

“Ahhh! That’s cold…” 

Dean licked up Jerry’s back. 

“Holy shit….,” Jerry breathed.

Dean smacked his lips together. “Not bad.” He rubbed the remaining oil into Jerry’s back. “How you doin, Pally?”

Jerry moaned loudly. “Good….”

Dean rubbed his back in silence, listening to the pleasurable sounds Jerry would make. He enjoyed it as much as Jerry. Dean liked having his hands on him, making him feel good, taking away his pain. Every so often he would put his mouth to his back in the form of gentle kisses or open wet ones. When he got to his injury he gave it the most gentle kisses.

“Paul…I’m getting too relaxed…”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m hard,” Jerry replied.

“Oh.” Dean got off of Jerry. “Put your shorts on.”

“Put my shorts on! Usually, you take your clothes OFF when you’re going to have sex with someone.”

“I have to talk to you first and I can’t concentrate if you’re naked…”

Jerry put on his boxers in a semi irritated state. When he sat down on the bed Dean saw he was fully erect.

“Jeeze…Jer!” Dean gave Jerry a salute. “At ease soldier.”

“You were touching me…”

“I was touching your BACK. You’re giving me the full salute!”

“You were still touching me,” Jerry corrected. “I got excited…” Jerry looked down. “I’m still excited. Can you hurry up and get this talk over?”

Dean was staring at Jerry’s erection. 

“I forgot what I was going to say.” 

He looked up at Jerry’s full lips. 

“It can wait,” Dean said before wrapping his arms around Jerry and kissing his lips. 

So many times he had kissed him like this. Pushed his lips against his, slipped his tongue inside his mouth. So many more times he wanted to kiss him like this. Jerry’s tongue dominated his. They kissed till' both couldn’t breath. Then Dean remembered what he wanted to say and that it was too important to wait. They broke apart, both gasping. Jerry protested but Dean calmed him down holding his face with one hand and stroking it with the other. 

“Do you know what’s going to happen tonight?”

“We’re gonna have sex,” replied Jerry.

Dean smiled. “More than that, Jer. I’m going to romance you. I’m going to hold you and touch you and kiss you….I’m going to do everything to you and only you. I won’t even think of myself. I only want to please you. Any physical request you have tonight, Jer I will do to you.” 

Dean put his lips to Jerry’s forehead something he hadn’t done off stage before.

“I think I’m going to cry.”

“Why you gonna do a thing like that? I’m being nice to you aren’t I,” said Dean with a slight chuckle.

“That’s why. You-You’ve never…been so openly…LOVING.” Jerry held Dean’s hand against his cheek closing his eyes.

“That’s the idea. When you were in the hospital…,”--Dean didn’t like to think back to that time and it left a lump in his throat, he had to push through,--“I didn’t like how it made me feel. I couldn’t stand even the thought…,something happening…I want you to know…you’re my best friend, my partner…I…You mean something…in my life. I can’t say it, Jerry. Everything I was taught is telling me not to. It’s telling me not to do a lot of things. But I’m going to be like you and not think,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around Jerry. “The only thing on my mind is going to be how good you feel in my arms.” Dean lightly kissed Jerry’s neck.

“Paul…I’ll try my best to help you through this…”

“I appreciate that,” Dean left sweet kisses on Jerry’s neck. “Just tell me what you want…I could touch you or use my mouth…I got everything I could think of. We could either have sex or I can make you some pasta and a very well dressed salad.” 

Jerry laughed with a small moan mixed in. 

“If you want that we got to be extra careful. I don’t want to hurt you…It might take hours,” Dean moved his mouth closer to Jerry’s neck. “Talk to me, baby. How do yo want to do this?”

“Uhhh…All the times I thought about this…I was pleasing YOU…I don’t know…Can’t we just start? I’ll let you know if it doesn’t feel right.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

Dean kissed Jerry’s lips, opening his mouth and their tongues moved together. His hand roamed freely through Jerry’s chest hair, delicately touching the chain of his necklace. Dean moved from Jerry's mouth to his neck. They had a rule that they wouldn’t leave any visible marks but Dean just did not care at that moment and considering the moans Jerry was making, Jerry didn’t care either. His mouth sucked and his teeth lightly scraped against the skin. How could a man's neck be so sexy? It was like it was tailor made for his mouth. Dean couldn’t help but lick him the way he had on The Colgate Comedy Hour. But unlike then Jerry’s whole body shivered and he cursed loudly. That was all Dean needed. 

Any thoughts of ‘what the fuck are you doing’ were replaced with ‘I need him.’ From his shoulder to his chest, he surprised himself when his tongue ran against Jerry’s nipple. Dean sucked his stomach, holding Jerry tight around the waist, moaning and loving every second of it. He held him firmly but gently, pressing his weight against him, signaling him to lie back slowly. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and Dean stroked his hair. He climbed into position on top of him, bending down to kiss his heart, his stomach, pulling down his boxers, just enough to give one final wet kiss to his navel. Dean looked up at Jerry as he carefully removed his boxers. When he discarded them to the floor he looked down at the young man’s uncovered body. His hands went up his thighs, causing Jerry’s back to arch. He went up to his hips and stomach, completely ignoring the one area he knew Jerry wanted him to touch. Reaching over for the bottle of lotion he used earlier, he prepared himself for what was about to happen. Once the bottle was in hand he lied next to his partner. Dean put the lotion on his hand getting it good and lubricated. He decided to tease Jerry first by touching him only with his index finger going up his length again and again. Really, he was just buying himself some time as he thought about how the hell he was going to do this. Should he touch him like he touches himself or the way girls had touched him? Should he go slow or fast? He wanted it to be good for Jerry. He wanted their first time to be perfect. Never taking his eyes off Jerry, who was watching what Dean was doing to him with great interest, he wrapped his fingers around him starting at the base and moving up to the tip. Dean went slow he figured if he needed to go faster he could but if he went too fast at the start Jerry might not last and he was going to make sure Jerry lasted.

“Paul…will you get mad if I used the L word?”

“Say it as much as you want.”

“I love you.” Jerry held the back of Dean’s head and kissed him deeply.

Dean stroked him slowly and picked up the pace when Jerry pushed his tongue towards his throat. They broke a part Jerry panting. He threw his head back and Dean stared at the sexy curve of his throat as he wordlessly expressed his enjoyment. “Am I doing okay?”

“Yes,” Jerry breathed. He looked down then up at Dean.

“Let me know if there’s something you like…If I should go slower, go faster…do this.” Dean rubbed his thumb against Jerry’s tip.

Jerry hissed. “Do that…do that…”

They both watched Dean touching him. He went back to stroking at a steady pace.

“Faster…”

Dean pumped his hand like he would on himself. “Are you getting close?”

“Yeah…”

“Move your hips…” Jerry moved into Dean’s hand. “That’s it…that’s it.” Dean went faster and kissed Jerry’s cheek.  
“I’m gonna…”

“Just let it happen.” Dean whispered.

Jerry made the sexiest sounds as he came onto his stomach.

Dean watched Jerry and whispered words of encouragement as he came down from his climax. His hand stroked him lazily till he knew Jerry was finished.

Jerry was breathing heavily. “We did it…” He looked at Dean. “We had sex…I…and you…we did it…we finally did it.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes we did and you were the sexiest I ever seen you….”

“I’ve wanted that and you for so long,” Jerry said kissing Dean.

After a moment of kissing his partner Dean got up off the bed to retrieve a towel. When he got back he got the whole view Jerry lying naked on the bed his stomach glistening in spots as the result of Dean touching him the first time. He thought breathtaking was the right word to describe him as he found it hard to breath. He cleaned his stomach slowly letting unfamilar thoughts go through his mind like what if he licked it off instead and what would it taste like? Jerry was clean but Dean noticed he was at full attention again and more of what he cleaned off was coming from his tip. He bit his lip for a second then looked at Jerry who was looking at him in the same way he did after the show. “You don’t have a slow recovery time, do you?” “I never have.” On the inside Dean was a mix of nervs and lust but you couldn’t tell by looking at him. He approached Jerry like he would a woman. “You want me to take care of it?” Jerry was all his lost in his eyes or maybe the smoothness of his voice. All he could do was nod. Dean smiled and tossed the towel to the side. He hovered over Jerry as he had before kissing his stomach getting closer and closer then there it was. What should he do first? What did the girls do? There were so many…he wasn’t really paying attention either. He knew it went in your mouth. Should he try taking him all in? But a singer needs to be careful. How did you hurt your throat? Oh Jerry’s cock went too far down. He found himself giggling and he couldn’t stop. “Da fuck you giggling for,” Jerry said before giggling himself. “I’m sorry…I’m new at this…” Dean said inbetween the giggles. He wanted this so bad but he wanted to live up to Jerry’s expectation and he had a feeling this wasn’t the first time Jerry had did this with a man. Jerry propped himself on his elbows the giggles getting softer. “Fuck you are cute. Just do what you feel. Do it Paul I’m waiting for ya.” Dean looked at it and he kissed the head. It was wet and he licked his lips. His instinct said to taste it so he grabbed the base and licked it like he saw Jerry lick an ice cream cone. Jerry responded and it got Dean excited. He formed his lips over the top and sucked once again like he had seen Jerry do in a completely different situation. He hummed sounds of satisfaction. “How am I doin?” “Great…keep goin…” He sucked and licked while listening to Jerry moan. All the hesitation disappeared and he was trying new things like moving his head with the same rhythm as his mouth. “Oh fuck…Paul, do you know how sexy you look right now?” Dean smiled around Jerry switching up his technique taking in as much of him as he can then sucking his way back up. Jerry hissed and cursed. Dean was so turned on. He liked this. He liked the way it felt. It felt right. He tried this and that Jerry loving every second of it. “That’s it baby. You got it. You know what I like.” Damn right I know what you like. Tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had. Tell me I’m the best you’ll ever have. He held onto Jerry’s hips. Oh Jer… Jerry’s hand was on the back of Dean’s head lovingly stroking his hair and guiding him to the pace Jerry needed him to be. It wasn’t enough for Dean. He raised his head slowly letting Jerry know to let go. “Tell me how to do it.” “Do what?” “I want to feel you in my throat and when I do baby, I want you to scream my name.” Jerry look dazed. “You just assume I know how?” Dean smiled. “I saw you do it to a microphone.” “Oh yeah,” Jerry smirked. “Just relax. Come here.” Jerry put his fingers on Dean’s throat as he explained to him what he needed to do. “Just take your time. I’ll help but don’t worry if you can’t do it. You’ve been amazing baby.” Dean got into position and slowly took Jerry in. Halfway he felt Jerry’s hand on the back of his head. Inch by inch he heard Jerry encouraging him. “Take your time baby…you got it…keep relaxed…almost there…” He felt him hit the back of his throat. Dean worried about gagging but he kept his throat relaxed like Jerry taught him. “OH, PAUL!” Dean could have came right then and there. He released Jerry from his mouth. “Tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had.” “You’re the best,” breathed Jerry. He spoke as the kid “You’re the best daddy I could ever have.” Dean grinned.”you’re the best.” He kissed Jerry’s tip and other sensitive areas along with both of his thighs before taking him in his mouth again. He didn’t stop till Jerry came. This sound he made was even more beautiful than the last time. His whole body reacted. When it happened Dean tried to keep as much of it in his mouth as he could. He grabbed Jerry by the back of his neck kissing him and letting it flow into his mouth. He swallowed what was in his. “You taste like a fucking milkshake. I’m never going to be able to drink one again without wanting to fuck you.” “Well milkshakes every day it is!” Dean giggled. “Fine by me.” He looked over Jerry’s naked body once more. “You are so beautiful.” He held Jerry’s face in his hands. “You’re beautiful when you come and you make the most beautiful sounds and you’re sexy…Jerry…I liked it. I liked every minute. The way you felt. The way you tasted. Oh, please,Jer tell me you know how I feel about you because that is the closest I can ever get.” “I’ve always known.” Jerry stared at Dean then said. “This is going to sound sentimental and cliché but its the truth. Tonight, Paul you had my body and I certainly hope many more times in the future.” Jerry did his perverted laugh. “But forever you have my heart.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven’t noticed, I believe this is my first published fanfiction with Homosexual Intercourse in it.


End file.
